[unreadable] The goal of this Gastroenterology Research Training Program is to prepare M.D., Ph.D., or M.D./Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows for careers as independent investigators in academic Gastroenterology. A diverse Faculty has therefore been selected who can offer trainees the greatest opportunity to learn contemporary methods of cellular and molecular biology or clinical investigation, and to mentor trainees in a number of broad areas of research, including A) Injury, Fibrosis Signaling & Gene Regulation; B) Cancer Biology & Genetics, and Immunology; C) Molecular Basis of Transport, Metabolism, Development & Gene Therapy; or D) Patient-based Clinical Investigation in Hepatobililary and Gastrointestinal Diseases. It is our belief that the extensive experience gained in any one of these areas should provide trainees with a solid foundation for future success in investigative Gastroenterology. To provide this diversity we have recruited faculty with expertise in these areas from the Divisions of Gastroenterology and Liver Diseases, four other Divisions in the Department of Medicine (Immunology, Pulmonary, Endocrinology, and Hematology/Oncology) and other clinical and basic Departments and Centers within the School of Medicine (Pediatrics, Surgery, Biochemistry & Pharmacology, Cell & Molecular Medicine, Oncological Sciences, Health Policy, and the Transplantation Institute). [unreadable] Throughout the training period MD trainees will devote approximately 90% of their time to research; Ph.D. trainees will concentrate 100% of their efforts. The primary focus and vast majority of the trainee's time will be devoted to working in the laboratory or patient-care setting on a specific, individualized research project under the guidance of one or more mentors who are faculty of this training program, in cooperation with a Scholarship Oversight Committee. In addition to working at the bench, laboratory trainees will participate in weekly laboratory meetings of their preceptor. Patient-based trainees will be required to participate in the K30 curriculum leading to a Masters in Clinical Research. Trainees will be expected to spend a portion of their time attending specific divisional, departmental and institutional research-oriented conferences. For those trainees still awaiting Gl Board eligibility, trainees will be expected to attend the weekly Gastroenterology and Liver Division Clinical Conferences, and will attend one continuity clinic per week to satisfy Board requirements. [unreadable] [unreadable]